Some People Want to Watch the World Freeze
by rose in the snow
Summary: After Elsa's wedding, she is poisoned and is turned evil. Anna, Kristoff, and Elsa's new husband must find out who poisoned her, why and how to turn her good again.
1. Chapter 1

Some people want to see the world freeze chap 1

"I don't know if I'm ready Anna." Elsa said to her sister as they sat in Elsa's bedroom.

"Of course you are ready to get married. Prince Pierce is cute and super sweet." Anna, dressed in a long dark green nightgown and dark green bows at the end of her braids, went over to a desk and pulled out a large pile of letters. "If these don't show love, I don't know what does." Anna went over to the chair she was sitting in before. "Important question. What does him look like?"

"He sent me a picture today."

"So?" Anna said with an excited grin.

"I didn't look at. I was too afraid." Elsa said as she stood up from her bed. Her silk sky blue nightgown unfolded to her full length as she walked to get the letter. "I got this today."

"Elsa! You're wedding is tomorrow. You should know what he looks like." Anna grabbed the letter and opened it.

"I read the letter but you can read it if you want." Elsa said.

"Okay. Dearest Elsa, I cannot wait until our wedding. I have been waiting for this day to come for a while now and I'm glad it is almost time. Yours truly, Prince Pierce. P.S. I have included a picture a picture of myself in case you forgot what I look like." Anna took the picture and turned it over. "Oh Elsa. He's handsome. Look!" Anna said with a smile and handed the picture to Elsa.

Elsa took the picture. It was small and looked like a casual picture. He was wearing skates and was playing hockey with some of local children. He was smiling and his brown eyes were bright under his dark uncombed hair. Elsa smiled at the 20 year old who was to going to be her husband tomorrow.

"How did you two meet anyway?" Anna asked after putting a candy into her mouth.

"I went on tour of the nearby countries. He offered to show me around. He was the best person I met on the trip plus his country has many resources that Arendelle could use."

"And you have been sending letters for like a year now."

"Yes and I think it is best to marry now since there will soon be pressure for me to get married to have an heir." Elsa put the letter and picture away. "Plus, he is the best and nicest prince I have ever met." Elsa said with a smile.

"Does he know about your powers?" Anna asked after putting another candy in her mouth.

"Yes. I told him before we got engaged."

"He took it well, I guess?"

"Yeah, he didn't mind it." Anna stood up since it was getting late.

"I guess I better get some sleep and you should too. You are getting married tomorrow."

Anna was about to leave when Elsa said "Anna, thank you."

"For what?" Anna said.

"For always answering my questions. For being there for me. For being my sister."

"It's no big deal." Anna smiled. "Goodnight Elsa."

"Goodnight Anna." Elsa said and Anna left the room.

Elsa sat for a moment before she remembered that she was going to be with her husband tomorrow.

"I hope everything goes okay." Elsa whispered before falling alseep.


	2. Chapter 2

Some People Want to Watch the World Freeze Chap 2

**A/N: Thank you RStyle for telling me the chapter was messed up. **

Elsa woke up when there was a knock. "Excuse me?"

"Come in." Elsa said after pushing aside the blankets.

The maid entered. She was one of the castle maids that Elsa had seen before but she did not know very well. "I'm sorry I had to wake you but we wanted to make sure that you were ready for your wedding today."

Elsa nodded. "Okay. Where should I go to get ready?"

"Everyone is waiting in the large dressing room. First is hair and makeup than the dress."

"Okay." Elsa said and stood up, thinking the maid was finished.

"There is something else too." The maid moved closer to Elsa. "I was told to deliver this to you." She handed something to Elsa and then left the room.

Elsa opened her hand to find a letter. She opened it to find a few words and a ring inside. 'Here's an engagement ring for you. Hope you like it. -Pierce.' She picked up the ring to find a snowflake and small diamonds. She smiled. It was a nice gift that she wasn't expecting.

She put it on and went out the large dressing room. Inside sat a few maids, one of Pierce's sisters and Anna. Anna was getting her hair done. Anna smiled and waved. Elsa walked over and sat next to her. "I had to get up early today but I don't even care since it's for your wedding. I'm just so happy!" Anna said.

Elsa smiled as one of the maids fixed her hair. It was in a neat braid with small crystals. They added some blush to her cheeks and some nail polish to her fingers. "When that is dry, we'll put our your dress." The maid said and walked over to help Pierce's sister.

"Anna do you like your bridesmaid dress?"

"Of course. I love it. The dark green is super pretty. It's my favorite color."

"I was hoping you would like it. I wanted to make sure that it wasn't an ugly dress that you didn't want to wear."

"No. I wish I could wear it everyday. It's been hard enough not wearing everyday until now."

The maid came back over and saw that her nails were dry. "Are you ready?" Elsa nodded, although she wished she could still be talking with Anna. She stood up and walked over to the dressing platform.

The maids took the dress out of the closet and Elsa finally could look at it again. It was floor length and bright white. Once she was wearing it, she looked it the mirror and looked it over again. The sleeves were short and fell off her shoulders. Around the neckline, they were many crystals that caused the dress to sparkle. Around her waist there was a silver belt with a snowflake buckle with more crystals. The white skirt was covered in glitter snowflakes. The skirt covered her white 1 inch heels. She wore a silver tiara with a snowflake and small crystals.

She turned toward the others and Anna gasped. "Oh Elsa you're so pretty."

"You really do look amazing." Pierce's sister said.

"Thank you Anna and Marie. It really helps my nerves."

"Don't worry, you don't look nervous." Anna said.

"I have one question. Who is going to walk you down the aisle?" Marie asked.

"I'm not completely sure yet." Elsa said. "Do you guys have any ideas?"

They shook their heads. "Thanks anyway." Elsa turned around again and looked at the snowflakes on her dress before realizing one thing. "Anna do you know where Olaf is?"

"I think is probably in my room sitting by the fireplace."

"Can someone bring him here?" Elsa asked. One of the maids nodded and left.

"Why do you want Olaf?" Anna asked.

"You'll see." Elsa said with a smile.

The maid and Olaf entered the room. "Hi I'm Olaf!"

Elsa turned to look at him. "Hello Olaf. I have a question for you."

"Oh you look so pretty. You look like an icicle. Only less see thru."

"Thank you Olaf. I was wondering if you would like to walk me down the aisle? I would really appreciate it."

He smiled. "Okay. I will."

Elsa smiled. "Thank you Olaf." She gave him a hug as a butler came in.

"Are you ready Miss Elsa?" The butler asked.

Elsa took a deep breath and nodded. The maids left. Marie and Anna next. Olaf started to leave and Elsa followed behind him. The butler shut the door and showed them where to go.

The kingdom was already at the church. Elsa and Olaf got into a carriage and drove there. Olaf got out of the carriage and Elsa carefully got down. The driver was about to open the door to let them in. "Ready?" The butler asked.

Elsa looked at the doors and thought about everyone, including Prince Pierce on the other side of it. She looked down at Olaf who smiled are her. She looked up again and said "Open the door."


	3. Chapter 3

Some people want to see the world freeze 3

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who favorited or followed and a special thanks to john t who reviewed.**

The butler pushed opened the doors. Everyone turned to see Elsa and Olaf standing there. Elsa smiled, knowing that everyone was watching. She started making her way slowly down the aisle while Olaf ran ahead. thank

"Come on!" He said with his usually cheerful grin.

Elsa began to laugh and the impatient snowman. "I'm coming." She said in a silky voice. She began making her way down the aisle again at a slightly quicker pace. She looked at the people of the kingdom with her calm regal smile. It wasn't everyday a queen got married and she wanted them to remember this day just as much as she would.

Her eyes finally landed on her future husband. He was handsome in his neat suit and tie but that's not what caught Elsa's eye. Prince Pierce stood there with a giant shocked smile on his face. It was obvious to tell that he was dumbstruck by her beauty.

Elsa smiled bashfully as she finally neared the alter.

"Who brings this woman to be married?"

"Oh me! That's me!" Olaf said and waved his arm.

Prince Pierce walked down the few steps down to where Elsa was standing. "Thank you." He said and bowed to Olaf. Pierce reached and kissed her hand gently. He stood again and moved next to Elsa. She took his arm and he lead her up the steps.

"The marriage of a queen is something very quite and we have the honor of celebrating that today." It was time for the most important part of the ceremony and all the guests silenced just to hear happened next. "Do you Queen Elsa take Prince Pierce to be your wedded husband? To love and cherish him, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad times, all the days of your life?"

Elsa looked over at Prince Pierce, who smiling with a look of joy over his face. "I do." She said with a graceful smile.

"Do you Prince Pierce take Queen Elsa to be your wedded wife? To love and cherish her, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad times, all the days of your life?"

Prince Pierce smiled and said "I do."

The rest of the ceremony went along just as it should have. Elsa was just happy though that the most stressful part of the ceremony was over. "Now by the power vested in me, I now pronouced you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Prince Pierce turned to Elsa and gently pressed his warm lips against her cold ones. The kiss was loving and a perfect first kiss. Everyone in the crowd clapped. Elsa and Pierce turned toward the crowd with beaming smiles. Elsa saw Anna waving frantically at her. Kristoff sat beside her with a sideways grin that he was famous for giving. Sven was next to him with Olaf. The happy couple began to make their way down the aisle to the carriage in the back. They shook the hands of many people and greeted many others.

When they got into the carriage to ride back to the castle for a celebration, it was a little awkward at first since it was the first time in a long time that they had been alone together. He took her hand in his. "I don't think that there is anyone more beautiful in the world than you right now."

Elsa blushed a shade of light pink. She could tell that he genuinely loved her. He made her feel loved, something that only Anna and Olaf had ever made her feel before. Her parents had cared for her and loved her as much as they could be they just were often distant people because of their jobs.

"Will you ever stop loving me?" Elsa said, dreading the thought of losing someone else that she loved so dearly.

"Never. Not even after I cannot remember my own name." Elsa's lips brushed his cheek.

"You always know just what to say."

"I know what to say because I truly mean it."

"You're always so sincere Pierce." She said, hearing his name come out of her mouth and not written on paper kind of strange. "I'm glad we could have this time alone before the reception at the castle." Elsa said.

"Yeah. I always dislike these social engagements that come with being a prince. I'd rather it just be the two of us."

"It will be soon. After the party, we can relax for a few days before we start our royal duties." Elsa said. Pierce kissed her cheek gently one last time before they arrived at the palace.

Everyone else had not arrived yet but Pierce and Elsa were suppose to arrive first to make sure that everything would be ready. Pierce got out of the carriage first and helped Elsa down. Taking his hand, they moved gracefully through the castle making sure everything was in place when the guests arrived.

Then they retreated into a room to wait for the guests to arrive. Pierce leaned against the door to the room while Elsa sat in a large chair with perfect posture. "Do you think the Duke of Weasletown will come?" Pierce asked his beautiful bride.

"He is not allowed back into the kingdom." Elsa said.

"He's a party crasher. It doesn't matter to him." Pierce replied. "He thinks that he is invited everywhere even when he isn't."

Elsa smiled as their names were announced. "I guess that's our cue." Pierce said, took Elsa's arm after gently kissing her cheek and led her toward the party.

"I'm pleased to annouce Queen Elsa of Arendelle and Prince Pierce of the Clover Islands." The happy couple came out as the crowd cheered.

"Thank you everyone for coming. As tradition, we will participate in the traditional Arendelle toast." Elsa commanded as a maid brought out the two glasses. Pierce's was gold and Elsa's was silver. Pierce poured each of them a glass of the white wine colored liquid.

"To this country and all who live in it." Pierce began.

Elsa continued "Inspire us to be faithful and true to Arendelle and each other." All the guests toasted and took a drink. Pierce looked at Elsa and smiled and took a sip.

Elsa took a drink from the cup. As soon as the liquid touched her fair lips, it turned pitch black. She dropped the glass and the thick black liquid moved over the smooth tile.

Elsa held her stomach and Pierce moved quickly over to her. "What's wrong Dearest?" Elsa didn't make a sound as she felt like she was being stabbed with black icicles throughout her body.

Pierce helped her to her feet just as her wedding dress began dripping something that looked like black ink. Elsa shut her eyes in pain.

Pierce moved closer to her just as she opened her eyes again. He was sitting close enough that he could see the color of her eyes. Her beautiful sea blue eyes were now blood red and a wicked smile was on her red lips.


End file.
